Muse Talk
by Fordina
Summary: Digimon/Animes crossover, won't tell you the other ones, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Basically me and 2 other authors talk with their muses! It's a lot funnier then it sounds, rating for mild language. r&r!


Muse Talk!

By: Fordina

Welcome to Talking with Muses! I'm your host Fordina! We have three authors including myself here today with their muses!

Now lets being them out!

:: Soccer Chicka & Xaira walk out onto stage ::

Fordina: Welcome to Talking with Muses! Glad you two could make it!

Soccer Chicka: The pleasure was ours!

Xaira: Yes, great to be here!

Fordina: Alright! Now lets bring out the muses!

:: Tai and Van walk onto the stage ::

Fordina: Why don't you tell us who you're with, where you're from and a little about yourself? Let's start with you Tai.

Tai: Okay, I'm Tai and I'm from Digimon 01 and 02!

Soccer Chicka: :: Interrupts :: Yeah! Go Tai Tai!

Fordina: :: Laughs :: Tai Tai?!

Tai: Shut up! As I was saying! :: Ahem :: I love soccer…

Soccer Chicka: :: Interrupts… Again…:: Yeah Soccer!

Fordina: Gods! Will you let him finish?!

Tai: And I'm Soccer Chicka's muse!

Fordina: Thank you! Van!

Van: Well I'm from Escaflowne, and I rule a country in my spare time. 

Xaira: Go Van-sama!

Fordina: :: Yells :: Let them finish!

Van: And I'm Xaira's muse.

Xaira: Damn straight…

Fordina: Lets *not* get into that again! Now my muse! Come on out!

:: Ken walks out onto the stage and sits next to Fordina ::

Fordina: :: smiles :: Welcome Ken. Tell us a bit about yourself. 

Ken: Well, I'm from Digimon 02 and I used to be the Digimon Emperor, but I was brought back by my fellow Digidestined. I enjoy programming computers and I'm Fordina's muse. 

Fordina: Welcome all! Now lets get onto our first subject…

Unknown Voice: Wait!

All: :: Looks towards voice ::

Fordina: :: Gasp :: Syaoran?!

Syaoran: Yes it's me! I'm one of you're muses too!

Fordina: I know but…

Syaoran: Don't I mean anything to you? I used to be you're favourite…

Audience: Oooh…

Fordina: You still are! On that show! But Ken is just a little bit higher! 

Soccer Chicka: Tsk tsk… Forgetting one of your muses! A darn shame it is…

Another Voice: Damn straight!

Soccer Chicka: :: Gasps :: M-Matt?!

Matt: Glad you could remember my name!

Soccer Chicka: I'll always remember your name! You were one of my favourite characters! 

Matt: Yeah 'Were' is the operative word there! Until Tai came along!

Tai: :: Smirk ::

Matt: Don't give me that look Tai! You…!!

Fordina: Whoa! Calm down people! This isn't Jerry Springer!

Xaira: I'm glad *I* Don't have this problem!

Yet Another Voice: Don't you?

Xaira: Ahh! Dilandau! What are you doing here?!

Dilandau: I thought I'd come in on the fun!

Fordina: :: Screams :: All of you who aren't supposed to be here leave now before I get really mad!!!

All ['Cept Fordina]: :: Cower ::

Fordina: That's better! Now I'm sorry but Syaoran, you Matt and Dilandau have to leave, we may call you back later but nothing is certain. 

:: Syaoran, Matt, and Dilandau leave stage grumbling ::

Fordina: :: Sigh :: If I had known this was going to turn into a freak show, not that I'm calling us freaks, I would have brought my whip :: Sigh ::

Soccer Chicka: Well it *is* your show Fordina! What else did you expect?

Fordina: Now you shush! Can we *please* get into the first topic?

All: Yes!

Fordina: Finally! Okay, are first topic is name changes!

Soccer Chicka: What?!

Fordina: Name changes! From the Japanese to the American dubbed! :: Mumbles :: Stupid dubbed… 

Xaira: Calm down girl!

Tai: Maybe it's that time of the month!

Van: For who? You?

Audience: Oooh…

Tai: Shut up!!

Soccer Chicka: Yeah! Don't pick on Tai Tai!

:: Fordina tries to stifle her laughter ::

:: But is unsuccessful ::

Fordina: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha……………

:: Thirty minutes later ::

Tai: Are you quite done?

Fordina: In a minute… Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… Al-all right… I'm good… 

Soccer Chicka: :: Mutters :: 'Bout time… 

Fordina: Shush… Okay! Back to the first subject! Now, what do *you* guys think of the name changes? (A/N: I'm not only talking to the people on stage… I want to know what you think too if you have to put up with them ^o^) 

Ken: I really can't say much… 

Tai: No kidding! Your name stays the same!

Fordina: Lay off him Yagami!

Soccer Chicka: Don't call him that! It's KAMIYA!!!

Xaira: Hehehe… Yagami… 

Soccer Chicka: What are you laughin' at?!

Fordina: You *do* know what that spells backwards right?

Soccer Chicka: :: Clueless :: Ayimak? 

Fordina: :: Shakes her head :: No! Let me spell it out for you… 'Yagami' = 'Imagay'.

Soccer Chicka: Oh…

Tai: Yeah… Maybe *that's* why they changed my name…

Ken: Well… Isn't *that* interesting… 

Fordina: It is, it really is… Now, I think that… Discussion… killed that topic.

Soccer Chicka: Why?! He's not! He belongs with me!!!

New Voice: I don't know… 

Soccer Chicka: :: Looks around :: Who said that?!

:: Audience member raises her hand ::

Fordina: :: Gasp :: Stereophonic?! 

Soccer Chicka: No! Not you too!!!

Stereophonic: 'Fraid so… 

Fordina: Stereo… You're a writer :: She nods :: you have a muse :: nods again:: Then get up here and join us!

:: Stereophonic walks up on the stage ::

Fordina: Good to have you here Stereo… So, who's your muse?

Stereophonic: My other personality of course!

All: :: Sweatdrop ::

Fordina: Y-your what?!

Stereophonic: My other personalities! See? Hey Stereo!

Stereophonic: Why hello there!

Stereophonic: So how's everything going over there?

Stereophonic: Quite good thank you! And yourself?

Stereophonic: I'm good as well!

Fordina: Uh huh… That's well… That's interesting… I'll tell you that. Now Stereo… 

Stereophonic: Yes?

Fordina: Why don't you just go and sit over there? :: Points to backstage :: We have a whole room fixed up for you… 

Stereophonic: Okay!! :: Walks off stage and then back stage where she is locked inside a cage ::

Soccer Chicka: She's my friend and all but… Why Tai?!

Xaira: I think they're cute together… 

Soccer Chicka: Shush! All of you's!

Fordina: Okay! Now that I have every ones attention again I would like to say…

New Voice: Hi there!

Fordina: No, not hi… Wait… Glueco?! 

Glueco: The one and only!

Immpy: Me too!

Fordina: What… What are you doing here?

Glueco: We decided to stop by! Batch and Boss are off fighting the Mon Colle Knights so we thought why not go and visit our good ol' friend Fordina!

Fordina: I'm flattered really… But don't you think that you should be helping Eccentro and Batch? 

Glueco: Hmm… :: Thinks :: Ouch that hurt…

Immpy: Batch and Boss go boom!

Fordina: :: Slaps forehead :: Your right… Having you guys there won't make much of a difference… Eccentro's still going to lose… 

Soccer Chicka: Look! :: Points :: There's the rose! [A/N: For all of you that don't know… when Eccentro blows up it comes in the shape of a rose ^o^]

:: Everyone runs to the window to see Batch and Eccentro blow up :: 

Fordina: :: Turns to Glueco and Immpy :: maybe you guys should go and help them… 

Glueco: :: Thinks :: Ouch… I really should stop doing that… Okay! We'll go! Bye everyone! :: Waves ::

Immpy: Bye bye!!

:: Everyone waves as they leave ::

Fordina: :: Sigh :: I thought we'd never get rid of them… 

Xaira: AHHHH!!!!!!

Fordina & Soccer Chicka: :: Look to Xaira :: What?!

Xaira: Nothing… I just haven't said anything in a while so…

Soccer Chicka: So you decided to scare the shit out of us?!

Xaira: Pretty much… 

Van: Hey! She had all the right to scream!

Xaira: :: Swoons :: Oh Van…

Fordina: :: Gags :: Okay… On with *MY* show… Thank you… 

Soccer Chicka: You know… I don't know how you came up with this being *your* story!

Fordina: :: Thinks :: Well…

Soccer Chicka: :: Interrupts :: Oh, did it hurt!

Fordina: :: Stress mark :: I ain't Glueco! And to answer your question because it's in MY folder!

Soccer Chicka: But we're writing a story and it's in your thing! But we're both writing it!

Fordina: And I'm not saying that I'm taking all the credit! We've both worked very hard on 'Desperate Days'! Make sure you go and read that!

Ken: There she goes with advertising again… 

Fordina: As I was saying, we've both worked hard on it! *We've* But I'm writing this story alone! So it's mine! You people are just here to entertain me… 

Tai & Soccer Chicka: Entertain you?!

Fordina: Did I say entertain? I meant ahh… crap… 

Ken: She's got herself in deep now… 

Fordina: Shit… I'll be right back… In fact why don't we go to a commercial?

Ken: We have commercials?

Fordina: …We will… Just give me a second to run for my life… :: Runs away as Tai and Soccer Chicka start to come after her :: Ahh!!!!!!!!!

Tai & Soccer Chicka: Get back here!!!

Ken: Um… I think this is were the commercial would be… But I don't think we… 

?: I got a commercial!

Ken: Davis?! What are you doing here?!

Davis: I'm here to cheer you on! And now to make you a commercial! 

Ken: Your… your what?!

Davis: I'm gonna give you guys a commercial!

Ken: Davis I don't think…

Fordina: :: Runs back on stage :: Davis! Don't even think about it! You are *not* giving us a commercial! This is *my* show! And I don't remember telling you that you could do a commercial! Sure I gave you front row tickets… But not show time!

Davis: :: Pouts :: Okay, okay… :: Walks off stage ::

Xaira: Aww! Look what ya did to the poor guy! Come here Davis!

:: Davis turns to Xaira then runs over to her :: 

Van: Hey! Back off dude!!

Fordina: :: Asked smirking :: Dude?

Xaira: Van! Have a little compassion! Davis is hurt!

Davis: :: Smirk ::

Van: But…! He just smirked at me! He's not hurt at all! Fordina does this all the time! He's used to it!!

Fordina: It's true, if he isn't used to it, then he should be.

Xaira: Why you little! Go on! Back to the audience! 

:: Davis walks back over to his seat pouting ::

Fordina: Okay! Now that everything is back to normal… 

Soccer Chicka: Normal? 

Fordina: Okay… Maybe not normal per-say… but no worse than it was before… I think… :: scratches head :: Are we really that weird? 

Audience: Yes!

Fordina: :: grumbles :: Thanks for the input… 

Ken: There, there Ford-chan… S'alright… 

Fordina: :: leans head on Ken's shoulder :: :: sniff :: I don't want to be weird… 

Soccer Chicka: Hmm… I thought you said that you liked being weird? 

Fordina: :: sniff :: I say a lot of things… 

:: Audience member raises hand :: 

Fordina: :: perks up :: You! What do you want?!

:: A girl with slutty clothes stands up :: 

Girl: Um yeah… Like I have a question! 

Fordina: :: Rolls eyes :: Yeah, we guessed that…

Girl: I was like getting to that! 'Kay, my question for you people is why are you like so um… what's the word…?

Soccer Chicka: Wonderful? 

Xaira: Beautiful? 

Fordina: Marvelously talented? 

Girl: Like no! The word I was looking for was annoying! 

Fordina, Soccer Chicka & Xaira: What?!

Girl: Like yeah… you guys are really annoying! 

Fordina: Well thank you for telling us! :: Signals to guards :: :: whispers :: Get her out of here! 

Guard: :: nods :: Right! :: Walks over to the girl :: You need to come with me! 

Girl: What?! I don't have to go anywhere! 

Guard: :: Grabs girl :: Come with me Miss. 

Girl: No! :: Gets dragged away kicking and screaming :: 

Fordina: :: Sighs :: Thank the Gods… I don't know how much more I could have taken from that slut…

Soccer Chicka: No kidding… Where does she get off calling us annoying?!

Tai: Actually… 

Ken: Now that you mention it… 

Van: You guys are kinda… 

Xaira: Annoying… 

Fordina & Soccer Chicka: Xaira?!

Fordina: She was talking about you too you know!

Xaira: I know… but she's right… we can get annoying… 

Soccer Chicka: I can't believe what I'm hearing! You're actually siding with that… with that slut?! 

Xaira: :: Nods :: 

Fordina: :: Shakes head :: I don't believe this, but there isn't any point in arguing… it's not going to settle anything… just make things more complicated… 

Soccer Chicka: What are you talking about?! Arguing always solves everything!

Ken: Ah… actually… 

Fordina: Ken-chan… don't even try… you won't convince her to change her mind… it's literally impossible. 

Ken: Oh… :: nods :: 

Xaira: Do you have any other topics for us to talk about? 'Cause you just kinda stopped with all that… 

Fordina: The topics! Oh my gods! I almost forgot about them! Um… no… I don't have another topic right now… but I'll think of something! Don't worry! :: Grins :: 

Soccer Chicka: When it comes to you we always worry. 

Fordina: Stop mistaking other people for yourself! You're getting really bad with that… 

Soccer Chicka: Hey! Wait a min—

Fordina: :: Interrupts :: Wait! I thought of a topic!

Xaira: No you didn't! You just said that so they :: points to audience :: wouldn't think you're an idiot! 

Fordina: I… ah… I am *not* an idiot! 

Soccer Chicka: I don't know… 

Tai: Yeah… the way you act sometimes… 

Fordina: Oh my gods! You're all against me! Well… fine then! If you don't want me here… then I'll leave! :: Gets up and walks off the stage :: 

Ken: Ahh… Ford-chan? Wh-where are you going? 

Soccer Chicka: Don't worry… she'll be back… 

Ken: :: Sigh :: Yeah I know… But what do we do now? She's the host! 

Soccer Chicka: Point? 

Tai: He doesn't think we can do this by ourselves! 

Ken: No… I don't.. We don't know what we're supposed to do! She was the one who had it all planned out! Most of it anyway… I saw the notes she made! She was just playing around! 

Soccer Chicka: Then why did she say she didn't have any other topics?! 

Ken: To fool you people! And if you would recall just before you started to accuse her she had just said that she thought of another topic!

All: Oh… 

Ken: Now you know. And I think all of you own Ford-chan an apology.

All: Yeah, yeah… 

Soccer Chicka: We'll get right on that… 

:: Back stage :: 

Fordina: :: Grumbles :: Not have anything planned… good for nothing… 

Producer: Fordina! Why are you backstage?! You should be on stage with the guests! 

Fordina: :: Whispers :: They don't want me… :: louder :: So I left!

Producer: :: Sakes head :: Just get back on stage! 

Fordina: And if I don't?!

Producer: I know Soccer Chicka's always wanted to host a talk show… 

Fordina: You're threatening me?! 

Producer: :: Nods :: 

Fordina: :: Grumbles :: Stupid *beep* producer… :: Walks back on stage :: 

Ken: Ford-chan! You're back! 

Fordina: :: Mumbles :: Yeah I'm back… :: Yells :: And I *do* have a topic! 

Soccer Chicka: Sure… 

Fordina: I do! I swear! See?! The next topic is—! 

?: Nobody cares! 

Fordina: What?!

:: Voice walks on stage ::   
  
Fordina: Who the *hell* are you?!

?: You don't recognize me?! I'm hurt! 

Soccer Chicka: Oh… god! No! We fired you! You… you can't be here! 

:: Voice walks out of shadow ::   
  
Fordina: Denny?!

Denny: Yes! It is *I* Dennai the great! 

Soccer Chicka: Oh please…!

Xaira: Um… Who's he? 

Denny: You… you don't know who I am?!

Xaira: :: Shakes head :: 

Fordina: Nobody knows who you are Denny… 

Ken: Um… I do… 

Tai: Yeah… so do I… 

Fordina & Soccer Chicka: You two hush! 

Soccer Chicka: Now… mind telling us *why* you're here? 

Fordina: Yeah… I don't remember inviting you to my talk show… 

Denny: Really? I think I remember Soccer Chicka sending me something. 

Soccer Chicka: I did no such thing! 

Denny: :: Smirks :: Then what's this? :: waves ticket :: 

Davis: I'll take that! :: comes from behind and grabs ticket :: Here ya go Ken! 

Ken: :: Takes it :: Thank you Davis. :: examines ticket :: Fordina? 

Fordina: :: Leans in as Ken whispers something to her :: :: gasp :: The tickets a—!

Denny: :: Covers Fordina's mouth :: Heh heh… :: nervous laughter :: Don't mind her… 

Fordina: :: Bites Denny's hand :: 

Denny: Ahh! Ow! 

Fordina: The tickets a fake! 

Soccer Chicka: Urg! Denny! Get out of here! 

Fordina: Security! 

:: Security comes out again and grabs Denny :: 

Denny: No! You can't get rid of me! NO! :: Drags him back stage, then throws him out the back door, kicking and screaming :: You'll never get rid of me… never…! 

Soccer Chicka: Finally… 

Xaira: Um… who was that guy? 

Soccer Chicka: :: Gasps :: Did you *not* read my Weakest Link story?! 

Xaira: Um… most of it… 

Fordina: I guess I should be telling you guys that I don't own Denny or Weakest Link… 

Soccer Chicka: Yes you should be! *I* own Denny! :: Grumbles… :: But not Weakest Link… 

Fordina: :: Stares at Soccer Chicka :: You're actually proud of owning that guy?

Soccer Chicka: Well… 

Fordina: Never mind. Okay! Now I can finally bring on the next topic! But first, on to a commercial break! 

Ken: Ahh… Ford-chan? We still don't have any… 

Fordina: We don't?! 

Ken: :: Shakes head :: 

Fordina: Damnit… Well then all you guys that are reading can go and get a snack or something while we set up… 

Xaira: Ahh… What exactly do we have to set up? 

Fordina: :: Blink, blink :: I… don't know… 

Xaira: Exactly, so why have a break? 

Soccer Chicka: :: Stomach grumbles :: Heh heh… Oops sorry! 

Fordina: :: Looks at Soccer Chicka and shakes her head :: That's why. 

Soccer Chicka: No, no! I'm fine! Let's keep going! :: grumbles :: 

Fordina: Like I said! A break will do everyone some good! So, back in five! 

:: Seven minutes later :: 

Audience: You're late! 

Fordina: Five minutes, seven minutes it's all the same! 

Soccer Chicka: Yeah! :: Muffled voice due to the food in her mouth :: 

Xaira: Hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk when you're mouth is full?! 

Soccer Chicka: Oops… sorry… :: Still muffled :: 

Fordina: Okay! The next topic is—! 

:: Music starts :: 

"It's Hamtaro time!" 

Fordina: What?! NO!!!!!!!!! 

:: Little hamsters walk on stage :: 

Penelope: Ook'you! 

Fordina: :: Smacks head :: Oh great! 

Penelope: :: Bounces :: Ook'you, ook'you, ook'you, ook'you!

Pashmina: Now Penelope dear, calm down! :: Walks on stage :: 

Penelope: Ook'you! 

Pashmina: You'll have to excuse her. It's her first time on a talk show. 

Fordina: But… but… how?! Why?! You aren't supposed to *be* here! 

Penelope: :: Sad :: Ook'you… 

Pashmina: Now that's not very nice! 

Fordina: I don't care! All I want to do is get out the next topic! Is that too much to ask?! :: Yells ::   
  
Audience: Yes! 

Fordina: :: Glares :: Oh what would you know… 

Xaira: Now, now Fordina. Calm down. These little hamsters did nothing wrong. I think you owe them an apology. 

Fordina: A… a what?! No, no, no…! I don't think so! 

Xaira: :: Taps foot :: 

Fordina: :: Sighs :: Oh alright! I'm sorry! There?! You happy?!

Xaira: :: Smiles :: Very! 

Fordina: Now you two! :: Points to Pashmina and Penelope :: I think the others are waiting for you down at the Ham-Ham club house, you don't want to keep them waiting do you?

Penelope: Ook'you! :: Runs off stage :: Bada, bada, bada… 

Pashmina: Penelope! :: Runs after her :: Bada, bada, bada… 

Fordina: Thank the Gods… :: Sigh :: Okay! Topic! 

Soccer Chicka: Finally… 

Fordina: Not my fault I keep getting interrupted! 

Soccer Chicka: Sure it is. 

Fordina: Okay! Topic! What happed to Yolei in the third season? Did she think she could just change her name and hair colour and get contact that we wouldn't know it was her? And that now, at least in the beginning, she was working to destroy the Digimon?! 

Soccer Chicka: *That's* your topic!? 

Fordina: Yes! I thought it was a good topic! 

Ken: Of course it is! 

Tai: I actually have to agree with Fordina… it's a pretty good topic… 

Soccer Chicka: Fine! But there are still two people here that have not talked! Xaira… Van… 

Xaira: Yo… Dood… I know nothing about the third season so… leave me out of it. 

Van: What she said. 

Soccer Chicka: You people are impossible! 

Fordina: No, no. I think they're right, I mean… Xaira never was as big a Digi fan as you and I… And Van… well… it's understandable. 

Soccer Chicka: Grr… 

Fordina: So? What do y'all think about Yolei huh? I think what she did was pretty sneaky if not a little bit pathetic. 

?: I'm not pathetic! 

Fordina: I didn't say you were Yolei, just what they did to you in the third season! And wait… how'd you get in here?! 

Yolei: They didn't do anything to me! I'm not even in the third season! And I got in the same way Davis did. With a ticket. 

Soccer Chicka: Sure… 

Fordina: You can try and deny it all you want but you can't fool us! 

Yolei: But I'm not! Seriously! 

Ken: Yolei, there isn't any point in trying to change their minds… they're just too stubborn. 

Yolei: :: Pouts :: I know. But I had to try… :: walks off stage lazily :: 

Fordina: :: Smiles :: Glad you see it our way! 

Soccer Chicka: Think we were a little harsh on her?

Fordina: No. Don't worry, she'll come around. Okay! Now that that is settled… :: Looks around :: Um… now what? 

Soccer Chicka: New topic? 

Fordina: :: Hangs head :: I seriously am out of them… 

Soccer Chicka: Why am I not surprised… 

Xaira: :: Shrugs :: Because this was bound to happen sooner or later? 

Soccer Chicka: Guess so. 

Fordina: :: Nods :: 

Xaira: So seriously… now what? 

Fordina: Ah… I have no clue… :: Looks to producers :: What was that? We're what?! Out of time?! 

Everyone: :: Gasp! ::

Fordina: You're telling me that we were on a time limit?! How come I was never informed of this?! What the hell?!

Ken: Ford-chan… calm down… 

Soccer Chicka: Calm down?! We were never told!

Tai: Chicka… 

Xaira: I am outraged! This is horrible!…What happened?!

Van: -_-**

Fordina and Soccer Chicka: We're out of time!

Xaira: Oh… What?!

Fordina: Okay… well this sucks… Now we have to go. 

Soccer Chicka: I will not accept this! It is NOT over!

Tai: But it is…

Soccer Chicka: NO!

Fordina: Yes, it's sad but it's true. You can tell by the look in his eyes. :: Looks to producer :: :: shivers :: Well I guess we should go. :: Turns to her guests :: It was good to have you guys on here. And I hope you come back soon. 

Soccer Chicka: Damn straight we will! 

Xaira: :: Nods :: 

Fordina: Good. Now get out of here! :: Pushes Soccer Chicka, Xaira, Tai and Van off the stage :: Now that I have your complete attention, I would just like to thank most of you for coming and watching my talk show. Hope it was as fun for you as it was for me! :: smiles :: 

Ken: Why wouldn't it have been?

Fordina: I know, I think we've been very entertaining. But we must bid you farewell. 'Till next time! Bai! :: waves ::   


Ken: Bai! :: waves :: 

:: run credits :: 

Host: 

Fordina

Co-host: 

Ken Ichijouji 

Guest stars [In order of appearance]: 

Soccer Chicka

Xaira

Tai

Van

Syaoran 

Matt 

Dilandau

Stereophonic

Glueco

Immpy

Davis

Dennai 

Pashmina

Penelope

Yolei 

A thanks to:

Producers 

Camera people

Sound and lighting 

All the crew in general 

A special thanks to:

The audience members! [Hint: That's YOU! ^o^]

~^~^~^~

Well that's my talk show ^o^ Hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Guess since I didn't do it at the beginning I should put up a disclaimer… 

Okay, I don't own Digimon, Mon Colle Knights, Hamtaro, Weakest Link, Escaflowne, or really any other the people on my talk show ^o^ Stereophonic, Soccer Chicka, and Xaira are all authors on fanfiction.net so… GO CHECK THEM OUT! They are wonderful! Dennai comes from Soccer Chicka's Weakest Link story, it's really funny so go and read it, c'mon I know you want to! ^o^ Ah, let's see… did I miss anything? I don't think so… 

But I hope you had fun, and make sure you drop a review! Be greatly appreciated! Thank you all and Good night!


End file.
